


Doctor

by pixely



Series: Stardew Oneshot [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixely/pseuds/pixely
Summary: Doctor Harvey was catching up on some reading when the new farmer shows up and strikes a conversation with him. Oneshot.





	Doctor

“Hello, Doctor.”

Harvey looked up from his novel. He’d recognize that voice anywhere.

A girl was peering into his book. Her wavy hair brushed against his shoulder as she bent over slightly.

“Reading medical books, again? You’re very diligent in your research.”

“Hello,” Harvey flashed his signature grin. “The medical world keeps updating with new studies and works. It’s overwhelming to keep up, but I enjoy reading new things.” He smiled back, “How are you doing today?” He tried to not get caught up in her sweet floral scent as the breeze waved through her hair and dress. She held onto her wide brimmed hat to keep it from flying off.

“I’m all right. I had finished my farm work and was taking a stroll when I spotted you. I hope you don’t mind my interrupting your reading time.”

“Not at all. Your presence is welcome any time.” He made space for her on the bench, “Here, why don’t you sit down?”

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said as she sat, taking off her hat. “This town is peaceful. And quiet.”

“Yes, I find it quite serene.”

“There you go again with your words,” she let out a little laugh.

Quizzically, he looked at her.

“You have a way with words that make it quite...magical.”

He turned away and hoped she couldn’t see his perplexed expression as he wondered it were a good thing, and if she liked it -- or him.  
He cast away his intruding thoughts, as he knew it wasn’t appropriate, considering their age gap. She were suited better for another closer to her age.

“Have you always lived here?” She asked.

“I lived in the city when I went to college. I had the option of staying in the city working in a hospital.”

“You didn’t want to stay in the city?”

“No, I wanted to open my own clinic. I used to work in a hospital. The clinic not quite as busy, but it isn’t stressful either,” he gave his signature smile. “I’m grateful that I could achieve my goals. Except one.” He closed his book.

“What’s that?”

“It’s…too embarrassing for me to say.”

“I promise I won’t laugh,” she vowed, with a semi-serious expression, keeping the mood lighthearted yet sincere.

He felt the redness spread across his face. “I’ve always wanted a family by now, too, but... I guess I can’t help that,” he let out a nervous laugh.

“I bet if you stayed in the city that would’ve happened already. There would have been a huge line outside your door,” her smiled turned somber, “But, I’m glad you’re here.”

He looked at her in awe and then smiled. “Thank you,” he said with a soft expression, “you don’t need to flatter an old bachelor like me.”

Her expression faltered, “I…”

“What’s wrong?” His smiled dropped. “You can tell me anything and I’ll try to help you in any way I can,” he assured her.

He watched her hands clasp and unclasp on her lap.

“I wasn’t trying to… flatter you…” her head was downcast.

“Oh, no!” He held up his hands in defense, his book lay discard on the bench. “I know what you meant… I meant...” He looked into her eyes and said, “You’re very kind.”

She hesitated, and then laughed. He enjoyed the sound of it, and then he laughed in response.

“Doc—”

“Harvey.”

“Harvey…”

The blood burned his cheeks as she said his name. He indulged in the moment and stared at her lips, wishing she could say his name once more.

“I…” She looked down and then took a deep breath. Her gaze with her piercing eyes stared into his taking his breath away. He couldn’t look away.

He came back to his senses. “If it’s an medical emergency, we can go to the clinic,” he said worriedly.

She smiled, “You’re always thinking of others.”

She shifted in her sit and angled her body towards him. He tried to meet her eyes but they were downcast.  
“Every time I’m around you, Doc—” she looked up at him, “Harvey… I...”

He favored the red on her cheeks. His hand raised brush her cheek. Her eyes widened. Her expression confused him then he realized where his hand was unconsciously placed. Realizing he startled her and began to pull back, “I’m sorry! I—”

She grabbed his hand and gently placed it back on her cheek. Closing her eyes she pressed into his palm, took a deep breath and said, “Harvey, I’m in love with you.”

His mind blanked and then raced with thoughts a million miles an hour wondering how to respond. How could she have fallen in love with him -- and when? They were several years apart in ages, but does that -- would it -- really matter in the long run? A guy like him, was he even a good match for her -- all his nerdy hobbies contrasting her perseverance with her farm, not to mention her beauty… compared to him...

Finally, with a sad note in his voice he said, “I-I... ” He tried to form words but all he could manage was a stutter. His nervousness had gotten to him.

“You don’t have to force yourself to say anything... ” She let their hands fall from her cheek, “I understand.”

She did? When did she notice? He couldn’t believe he had been so obvious. He felt the embarrassment rush through his whole body.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…” Then she placed his hand back into his lap and let go. “Especially, since you don’t feel the same way, Doctor.”

He felt the loneliness crush him, as she reverted back to calling him ‘Doctor’.

“No, wait—”

She stood up quickly but he had grabbed her arm, and ran to stand in front of her, blocking her escape. He hesitated as she stared back at him.

Tears that she had been holding back broke free. Then she looked down not wanting him to watch her cry.

He opened his mouth to try to say something but nothing came out. All he could manage was a furrowed expression.

“I’m sorry,” she broke the silence. “You…you were just always so kind. I knew I shouldn’t have developed feelings. I know you’re just kind to everyone.  
“You’re selfless, you love to help, but at the same time you’re shy, and get flustered easily,” pausing she wiped her eyes with her palm, “and I couldn’t help how I was thinking how cute you were…” She trailed off. “You don’t need to worry. I know you don’t feel the same, and that’s okay. I’m just sad that... I made you uncomfortable,” she tried to reassure him.

“No, that’s not it! I… ” His heart caught in his chest and clenched his jaw.

Looking up at him, she waited for his next words. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything… Really...” A moment passed and she gently pushed against his chest trying to make space between them, “I’ll be okay, you don’t have to worry about me.” She tried to push against him again, but he wouldn’t budge.

Instead, his grip on her shoulders tightened. Closing his eyes he mustered up all his courage.

“I’m in love with you, too!” He said it a little louder than intended. He opened his eyes to gauge her bewildered reaction.

Inhaling deeply he continued, “I’ve always felt this way towards you… It’s just that… I didn’t want you to think that I was lonely or desperate… for falling for the beautiful new girl.”

Her eyes lit up on the word ‘beautiful’.

“Yes, I think you’re beautiful…” he smiled… then got all flustered, realizing what he said.  
“But then there’s me... considering my age, too--”

“I don’t mind your age!” she suddenly exclaimed, then hesitated… “Also, the way you’re so passionate about your hobbies is really… I find it adorable…” she softly smiled.

He smiled back, ecstatic with the fact that she accepted him for all that he was.

He started playing with her hair...“I didn’t intend to fall for you, but getting to know you more and more…”

His voice came out quieter now, “I was really worried that you’d be disappointed in our age gap, and figured that I would have to watch you be with someone closer to your age.”

“Harvey…” Her expression furrowed as she pressed into his chest slightly, to assure him that she wanted only him.

“I had already resolved that I would remain a bachelor for a long time…But now…”

His hand traced up her neck and he cupped his hand around her cheek.

“Now that I know you feel the same…” He continued barely above a whisper, “I just can’t live with the thought of anyone else having you…”

He inched closer to her. As he breathed he could taste her breath.

She raised onto her toes and the softness of her lips met his.


End file.
